Le roses sont éphémères
by Hanabi-chaan
Summary: C'est dur de perdre quelqun qu'on aime, et surtout d'effacer les souvenirs, les endroits qui nous le rapelle. C'est une fic assez courte, et c'est ma première


Les roses sont éphémères

Je ne peux jamais m'empêcher de penser à lui. Je suis en train de cuisiner, et paf ! Sa me prend d'un coup, je pense a lui.

C'est parce que je l'aime. Et que je psychote trop. Revenons à l'exemple de la cuisine ; je peux pas m'empêcher de me demander si sa lui plairais, si il viendrais m'aider, ou juste me parler. J'ai besoin de sentir sa présence, son odeur, sa chaleur sur mon corps...

Lui. Roy Mustang. Vous ne connaissez pas Roy Mustang ? Arf, vous me faite marcher, c'est sa ?

Il est grand, doux, quand il rentre quelque part, tout le monde s'incline. Non pas qu'ils aient les boules, ils sentent juste que Roy, faut le respecter.

Il est un peu tout le monde à la fois, et pourtant, il est unique. Il a un air assuré, presque crâneur. Sa contribue à son charme. Du plus loin que mes souvenirs remontent, il a toujours été la. Enfin, non, en fait il a toujours un peu fait partie de moi. Ca fait 4 ans. 4 ans que j'le connais. Il ne m'a pas toujours paru aussi agréable. C'était même un vrai salaud, autrefois. Il me semble que je ne l'ai pas toujours aimé. Si, peut-être... Tout est si flou !

Au début, il m'a fait perdre la tête... Ah sa ! Il m'en a fait voir des vertes et des pas mûres !

Une fois il m'a poursuivi tout un après-midi, et même quand je prenais le train, quand je changeais de gare, il me retrouvait.

A l'instant ou je raconte tout sa, je marche le long d'une de ces fameuses gares ! L'œil vague, la fonction « souvenir » en mode on. On doit me prendre pour un drogué ;

Lui il aurait rigolé. Pas d'un de ces rires niais, plutôt de ces rires francs et directs, ces rires a lui, qui venaient du cœur.

Car il était de cœur. Passionné et romantique.

Lui aussi il m'aimait.

Il me l'a dit une fois : « Edward je t'aime »

Il a pleuré quand on s'est quittés. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

Je m'ennuie. Je vais reprendre le chemin de mon hôtel avant que la nuit ne tombe. En passant devant la porte 203, j'ai la gorge qui se noue. C'était sa chambre. Je sors mes clés, chambre 204. Rien n'a changé. Je ne voit pas pourquoi sa aurait changé d'ailleurs, je suis parti il y a une demi-heure. Je jette quand même un coup d'œil à la ronde ; Ah ! Les roses sont fanées.

Ils me les avaient offert deux jours avant son départ. Benh oui, c'était prévisible. Les roses sont éphémères. Je les jette. Tant pis.

Je me souviens le jour ou je l'avais surpris à enlacer une femme.

Je lui avait jeté mon blouson à la geule avant de partir en courant, torse nu sous la pluie. Il m'avait couru après avec un parapluie. Il m'avait rattrapé et expliqué que la femme en question était sa secrétaire, Riza Hawkeye. Il ne l'aimait pas, pas autant qu'il m'aimait en tout cas. J'avais pleuré silencieusement, masqué par la pluie et on était rentré bras dessus, bras dessous. Et tout ça c'était fini au lit le soir-même. A présent je relis une des lettres qu'il m'a adressées, je fais les cents pas, bref, je m'ennuie. Il était beau, Ô Dieu sait comme il était beau. Il m'en a adressé, des mots doux, des belles paroles, pas des paroles en l'air : il était sérieux et attentif, a l'écoute aussi. Il faisait le fier tout le temps, mais il était aussi très affectueux quand on était que tous les deux.

Je ne peux pas regarder le double lit au centre de la pièce sans cacher un rictus pervers. Il s'en ai passé des choses, dans ce lit, et pas que dans ce lit, d'ailleurs ! Le soir après quelques verres d'alcool bien serrés, sa devenait plus intime entre nous ! On ne faisait pas de manières, d'ailleurs. Il était toujours prêt a passer à l'action, je croit que je le rendais fou ; alors j'aimais bien le faire patienter pour me fair désirer, ou juste par amusement peut-être...

Il m'a appris pas mal de chose, et il m'a apporté beaucoup plus. On n'avait jamais de secrets entre nous. On se connaissaient par cœur et sa ne nous gênaient pas.

Le soir, quand je m'endors dans ce grand lit, je me sens bien seul... Le matin, quand je me lève il m'arrive de pleurer sans raison...

Il a tout été pour moi. Mes joies, mes peines, mes remords, on a tout partagés.

Mais à présent, il a été muté et des milliers de kilomètres nous séparent. On avait beau dire que rien ne nous séparerait, on en oubliait d'être réaliste et c'est donc sur le quai d'une gare que notre histoire s'est terminée.

L'amour, comme les roses est éphémère.


End file.
